Forbidden Love
by laughs I moved to a new thing
Summary: Due to Hidan's religion,he's not supposed to have any relationship with a woman. What happens when an attractive girl is forced to join Akatsuki? T for language. HidanXOC. Not your average Hidan lovestory. Writing much better in later chapters! On Hiatus.
1. Prolouge

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story except the character Kimiko and the idea. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Thank you for your time._**

* * *

_Forbidden Love_

_Prologue_

It was just another boring, usual day at the Akatsuki base;Kakuzu counting his money,Hidan doing his rituals,Deidara making clay creatures,Sasori fixing his puppets,Tobi annoying the hell out of everybody, and so on.

"Everyone, into the meeting room. Pein's orders."Konan called."Now! He's not really in a good mood right now…"

**_About 5 Minutes Later…_**

"I've called you here because I believe that I have found a potential akatsuki member."Pein announced. "Itachi, Kisame,as usual,I want you two to go and find her-"

"Wait, wait,her?" Kisame asked,"What do you mean _her_?"

"I mean that she is a female."Pein clarified,"She should be in, if not near, the Village Hidden In The Clouds."

"We'll get right on that, Leader-Sama." Said Itachi, "Let's go, Kisame."

"Fine…" Kisame said reluctantly," Hey, Itachi, Why do you think Leader-Sama always sends us to get the new recruits?"

"How should I know?"Itachi answered.

**_At The Cloud Village…_**

"Did you even get a picture of her?"Kisame asked," I mean so we can know what she looks like…Damn, that sounds perverted too…"

"Actually, Leader-Sama did give me a picture. He didn't trust you with it."Itachi said, "And anyway you put it, it will come out perverted. That's just how you are…"

"O.K. Good poi- HEY!"Kisame said.

"Shut up, Kisame."Itachi ordered,"You don't want to attract attention to us, do you? "

"No, I guess no- where the hell are you going?"Kisame yelled.

"I sense her near here."Itachi answered,"By the way, her name is Kimiko."

As soon as Itachi and Kisame turned the next corner, Kimiko's home was right there. Kisame started to just walk in, but Itachi stopped him," Kisame, she's in there. If you just walk in, she'll obliterate you. "

"Then what are we supposed to do? Just stand here and wait?" Kisame complained.

"We wait until she's sleeping, then in the middle of the night, we take her to the hideout." Itachi explained.

**_That Night…_**

"Okay,she's I go nab her now?" Kisame asked, rather impatient.

"I suppose…" Itachi said, "Just make it quick. I don't want to attract any attention. "

"Fine…" Kisame said, starting to get kind of pissed.

* * *

**_A/N-End prologue! This is my first fic, so messages would be much appreciated. Sorry this took so long to get up here…I tend to forget about it when I'm on the computer…The actual chapter 1 will come as soon as I can get it up here._**


	2. The Plan

**I want to apologize for this taking so long to get this up here,my computer got screwed up,so we had to get rid of everything on it and you get the point,so........yeah......**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own "Naruto",only my OC,Kimiko.**

_Forbidden Love_

_Chapter1_

* * *

"This is going to be easy."stated Kisame.

"Don't underestimate her."said Itachi,"She has the ability to kill easily even Leader-Sama."

_**One Hour Later...**_

"Wow,that didn't take you guys long."said Deidara.

"Eh..."said Kisame

"Good,you two are back."said Pein,"Itachi,bring the girl and follow me."

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!?!"yelled Kimiko.

"You are in the Akatsuki want you to join the Akatsuki."Pein said calmly,as if reading her every thought.

"Okay...so why do you want me?"asked Kimiko"It's not like I've committed many serious crimes or anything..."

"It doesn't matter."said Pein,"You're exceptionaly strong and carry your clan's bloodline trait in your blood."

"What bloodline trait?"asked Kimiko."No,forget doesn't matter right does matter is why you decided to kidnap me and not someone else in my family."

"HIDAN!!!"yelled Kakuzu,"DON'T MAKE ME CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!!!!!GET BACK HERE!!!!"

"That sounds bad,Kakuzu usually doesn't yell that loudly."Pein said,"Itachi,go check it out."

"Hn..."Itachi said nothing and poofed out of the room.

"So...just asking,but can I go now?"asked Kimiko,"I mean leave the room and see the rest of the base?If I'm gonna be living here,then I'll have to know where everything is."

Pein thought this over and finally said,"I suppose you have a may see the rest of the base with an escort."

'An escort?!?!'Kimiko thought,not dareing to say that out loud."Okay,so who's gonna escort me?"

"Leader-Sama..."panted a man with white hair that was slicked back,not noticing Kimiko sitting in a chair,"Oh,is this the new member?Whatever...Kakuzu's extremely pissed now.I didn't even do anything this time!"

*evil smirk*"Hidan,"Pein started,"I want you to show Kimiko around,and if she has any questions,answer them."

"Fine..."said Hidan reluctantly until he saw her,'God dammit,she's hot!!!'

* * *

_**Okay,I could have done this better I admit it,but it's about 11 o' clock,so you get the point...**_

_**Remember...REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED!!!**_

**_I'm not going to work on this much because I'm going to make a prequil for Kimiko._**


	3. The Lock Out

_**I just want to say that I am VERY sorry I haven't updated in a long computer's hard-drive was bad so we had to get a new one and that took about a I told myself that I was going to work on these,but I ended up doing stuff on the internet.**_

_**From now on,I will change point-of-veiws.**_

For your convienience,here is a key:

' = thoughts

" = said out loud

* = an action

_**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.I ONLY OWN MY OC KIMIKO.**_

So on with the story!

_**

* * *

**_

Forbidden Love

_Recap_

_"So...just asking,but can I go now?"asked Kimiko,"I mean leave the room and see the rest of the base?If I'm gonna be living here,then I'll have to know where everything is."_

_Pein thought this over and finally said,"I suppose you have a may see the rest of the base with an escort."_

_'An escort?!?!'Kimiko thought,not dareing to say that out loud."Okay,so who's gonna escort me?"_

_"Leader-Sama..."panted a man with white hair that was slicked back,not noticing Kimiko sitting in a chair,"Oh,is this the new member?Whatever...Kakuzu's extremely pissed now.I didn't even do anything this time!"_

_*evil smirk*"Hidan,"Pein started,"I want you to show Kimiko around,and if she has any questions,answer them."_

_"Fine..."said Hidan reluctantly until he saw her,'God dammit,she's hot!!!'_

* * *

Kimiko's Point-of-veiw

"So..."I said,"Where to first?"

"Well...To be honist..."Hidan started,"I don't have a clue."

'Damn...'I thought,'and I thought my brother was clueless.'Then I finally piped up and asked,"Why don't you introduce me to everyone?I mean,if I'm going to live here,then I'd better know who everyone is,right?"

"Well,I suppose you have a point..."Hidan said.

* * *

Hidan's Point-of-veiw

'Damn,and I thought she was going to be as useless as Tobi,for God-sake!' I thought."I suppose you're right...Come on.I'll show you where you'll be sleeping for now."

* * *

Regular p.o.v.(Nobody's)

As Hidan and Kimiko went to see Kimiko's new room,Tobi was planning his next annoying...well...plan.

* * *

Deidara's p.o.v.

'So...If I try to annoy Kimiko-Chan,maybe she will not be nice to Tobi...'Tobi thought,'But then again---'

*Knock knock*

"Tobi!Let me in,you little runt!"I yelled.

"Just remember,Deidara-Sempai,Tobi's older than you by ten years."Tobi said mockingly.

"Don't remind me,un..."I said quietly as Hidan and Kimiko walked by.

"What the fuck are you going on about now?"Hidan asked.

"And why are you standing outside your room?"Kimiko chimed in.

"Tobi won't let me go in!"I whined.

"Can I try?"Kimiko wondered,"I'd like to meet this Tobi."

"No,you really don't"Hidan and I said at the same time.

* * *

Normal p.o.v.

"So can I try to get into your room,or what?"Kimiko asked.

"Go ahead."Deidara said,"Just don't--"

The next thing Deidara,Hidan,and Tobi knew,the door was lying on the floor,broken in half.

"Pein-Sama and Kakuzu-san might get mad at Kimiko-chan..."Tobi scolded

"Ummm...O.K..."Kimiko said,anxious to get away,"Back to the tour,Hidan?"

"Yeah...It's best to get out of the range of what happened as soon as posible."Hidan agreed.

"So...Who am I going to meet next?"Kimiko asked,"I've already met Itachi,Kisame,Deidara,Pein,You,but I haven't met Tobi yet.I want to,though..."Then instead of saying it out loud,'Although everyone seems to have negative thoughts about him...'

"O.K. then"Hidan started,"You should meet my partner,Kakuzu."

_**

* * *

**_

Well...Like I said,I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while

._**So...Reveiw and tell me if you like it!**_


	4. Meeting Kakuzu

_**DISCLAIMER:I don't own 'Naruto','Akatsuki',or any of the characters(unfortunitly).**_

_

* * *

Forbidden Love_

_Chapter 3:Meeting Kakuzu_

"So..."Kimiko said,trying to break the silence as she and Hidan walked down the hallway to his and Kakuzu's shared room,"What's Kakuzu like?"

"Well...Let's just say that if you try to take _any_of his money--Even the smallist bit--You'll lose one of you're arms--If you're lucky..."Hidan said,trailing off.

Kimiko shuddered,"A-a-and if you're not?"

"Never-mind.I think I've said to much anyway..."Hidan said,trying his hardest not to scare Kimiko,But not exactly must have noticed because he decided to say something,"But aside from that...Well,I'm not saying he's not nice,but...he can a complete jerk sometimes..."

'Oh,great!'Kimiko thought,'I could lose my arm--If I'm lucky--On the first day of my forced sucks...'

"Well,here we are!"Hidan said when they had reached the room.

"Uhhhhh.....Right"Kimiko said,now scared to go in and meet Kakuzu.

" long as I'm with you,you'll be safe..."Hidan he added,"From him,anyway."

Upon hearing that,Kimiko was officially creeped Hidan noticed her freeze up,because he said,"Come 's kind of affraid of me,so if he sees you with me anywhere near...He won't be mean to you."

''s comforting...'Kimiko thought,not daring to say it out loud."So...Can we go in now?"

"Fine."Hidan said,"KAKUZU!LET US THE FUCK IN!"

"It's unlocked,you know."Said a voice that Kimiko assumed was Kakuzu.

* * *

Kimiko's p.o.v.

" that's embarrassing."Hidan said,acting quite I could have sworn I saw a faint hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"So this ,this is Kakuzu."Hidan introduced us.

"Umm...Hi."I said.

"Hn..."Kakuzu snorted.

'Well...Something tells me he didn't sleep very well...'I thought...Until he looked up from counting his money.

"Damn,Hidan!Where did you find her?"Kakuzu said,obviously impressed with me,infact,it kind of creeped me out.

"Oh yeah...I forgot to mention...Kakuzu's kind of a pervert..."Hidan whispered to me.

It angered would he--_could he_--forget something like that!So I burst."HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU--_COULD YOU--_FORGET _THAT_!"

"I'm sorry."Kakuzu said,taking me--And apparently Hidan,too--By didn't exactly seem like the type of person to apologize about anything,"It's my fault,O.K.?"To me,He didn't seem very comfortable saying this,"He hasn't seen that side of me of me in a long time,and when he did see that side of me,it was when I first saw Konan,and that was a _very_ long time don't be mad at him,be mad at me."

* * *

Hidan's p.o.v.

'Kakuzu's never apologized to anyone ever...I wonder what the fuck his problem is.'I thought.

* * *

Normal p.o.v.

"Damn,Kakuzu."Hidan said,"I think that was the longest non-money related speech I 've ever heard you say."

"Do you _want _to lose an arm?"Kakuzu threatened,"I can make that happen."

"Don't remind me."Hidan said, must have seen the look on Kimiko's face,because he started explaining,"He took my arm off one time and hid entire orginaztion looked for it,and finally I found Zetsu trying to eat annoyed the hell out of me..."

Kimiko and Kakuzu started laughing so hard,it would have made milk come out of their noses,had they been drinking any.

"So who can I meet next?"Kimiko said.

_**

* * *

**_

Cliff hanger!To find out who Kimiko will meet next,stay tuned and read the next chapter as soon as I get it up!Also...REVIEW!!!!!!!


	5. Meeting Sasori

_**I'm on a Fanfic writing high right now,I don't really know why,though...**_

_**So,anyway...I don't own 'Naruto'.I just own Kimiko.**_

_

* * *

_

Forbidden Love

_Chapter 4:Meeting Sasori_

"So,Who next?"Kimiko asked,anxious to meet the rest of the Akatsuki.

"I don't know."Hidan said,"Who have you met so far?"

"Itachi,Kisame,Deidara,Kakuzu,and of course,you."Kimiko said.

"Alright,follow me!"said Hidan,he obviously knew who she should meet next.

"Ummm...O.K...."Kimiko said,following Hidan without a word.

**_

* * *

_**

**_As Hidan And Kimiko Went To Meet The Next Member,Deidara Was Still Locked Out Of His And Tobi's Room..._**

Deidara's p.o.v.

"TOBI!!!I SWEAR TO GOD...IF YOU DON'T LET ME INTO THIS ROOM IN THE NEXT THIRTY SECONDS,I'M TELLING LEADER-SAMA!!!!!!!"I yelled,so loud that you might even be able to hear it in the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Deidara-Sempai,"Tobi sounded teasingly to me,"If you want to get in the room,all you have to do is ask nicely."

"Oh,forget it..."Deidara said,"I'll just go sleep in Sasori-Danna's 's the good thing about having two partners..."

_**

* * *

**_

As Hidan And Kimiko Arrive At The Next Member's Room...

Kimiko's p.o.v.

"Deidara?"I asked,confused.

"Yeah?"Deidara asked.

"What are you doing here?"I asked,"I thought you shared a room with Tobi."

"I do,"Deidara clarified,"But I have two partners,so I share a room with whichever one I want. ."

"Two partners?"I asked,"Who's your other partner?Tobi and..."

"Sasori-Danna."Deidara answered.

Sasori--As if on cue--Walked into the room.

"Now,he may seem kind of cold to you,but he can't help it."Hidan whispered to me,"He's not exactly the most...normal...person you'll find here..."

"What do you mean?"I asked,still kind of confused.

*Chuckles lightly*"You'll see."Hidan said

'That doesn't help much...'I thought sarcastically,'Thanks,Hidan...'

"Sasori."Hidan said,"Meet Kimiko,the newest addition to the Akatsuki."

"Uhh...Hi."I said,still trying to figure out what Hidan meant by 'not exactly the most normal person you'll find here'.He seemed nice enough to me,but that's also how the creepiest people are.

"Hello."Sasori said in a monotone he looked at me.

'Let's just hope he's not as perverted as Kakuzu.'I thought.

"Hidan."Sasori said,"Why don't you let Kimiko and I get to know each other personally."

"There's no way in hell I'd let youalone with Kimiko!"Hidan said,a little to over protective of someone he's known for about four flattered me,yet creeped me out a little bit.

"What the hell is going on Hidan?"I asked.

"Don't worry."Hidan said,"I'll explain everything when I show you your room.I promise."

"O.K. so if you and Kimiko are quite done making kissie faces at each other,I think Kimiko still wants to meet Tobi."Deidara said,making Hidan and I blush a _very_ deep red.

"Do you?"Hidan asked.

"Yes,I do."I said,happy I finally got to meet this Tobi everyone has been talking about.

_**

* * *

**_

O.K. I probably could have done better,as with most of the chapters.

_**So,anyway...R&R!**_


	6. Meeting Tobi

_**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Naruto.**_

_**WARNING!:This chapter may contain spoilers unless you are up to date on the manga.**_

With that said,let's get on with the story!

_Forbidden Love_

_Chapter 5:Meeting Tobi_

* * *

"Now,look."Hidan said,"I don't want you to be to hyper or anything even _slightly_ related to that word,O.K.?"

*Sigh*"O.K. Hidan."Kimiko said,kind of _was_excited to meet Tobi,but now she was regreting wanting to meet him so hastily,"As long as you answer this question."

"O.K."Hidan said,"What's your question?"

"What did Sasori mean by,'get to know eachother personally?'"

"Remember how I said,'Sasori's not exactly the most...Normal...Person you'll find here'?"Hidan nodded."Well,he wanted to turn you into a puppet..."

"_WHAT_?!?!?!"Kimiko asked,half screaming.

"Yup,infact,he's mostly puppet himself."Hidan clarified.

Kimiko was shocked.

**_

* * *

When Kimiko And Hidan Finally Made It To Tobi's Room..._**

Kimiko's p.o.v.

*Knock,Knock*"Tobi!"Hidan said,O.K, it was more like yelling,"Let us in!"

"Us?"Tobi asked,unsure.

"Kimiko's here,too."Hidan said,"She wants to meet you."

"O.K."Tobi said,"It's open."

Hidan opened the door and I stood I saw was a kid in a swirly orange looked like a lollipop to me.I groaned.I hadn't been able to eat anything since I was kidnapped--The last thing I had eaten was an early dinner with my friend,Amaya,when we were visiting the Village Hidden In The Leaves at Ichiraku Ramen--And Tobi's mask just reminded me of that fact.I was starving.

"What's wrong,Kimiko-chan?"Tobi asked in a voice that sounded like it belonged to a little was kind of cute...To me.

"Nothing,"I said,"I'm just hungry.I haven't eaten anything since Itachi and Kisame kidnapped me."

"Well...I'm kind of hungry to,"Hidan said,"We can go get something to eat after this."

"That works!"I said,suddenly not wanting to stay long.

"Hidan-San."Tobi said,"Do you mind giving Tobi and Kimiko-Chan some time alone?"

"Yeah,Hidan."I said,"What's the worst that could happen?Besides,you've been a little over protective of someone you just met about seven hours ago."

"Fine."Hidan said,"I need to pray anyway.I'll be back in an hour."

"Bye-bye!"Tobi and I said simultaneously.I said it if he didn't know that I was quite proud of myself for getting rid of just said it normally...For him.

"So,Tobi,"I said,"I have a ques--"

"Shhh...Let me do the talking."Tobi said in a deeper,more mature voice.I also noticed that he wasn't talking in third-person anymore.I thought it was kind of attractive,"I have a few rules for people who hear the real ,don't tell _anyone_ about the real ,don't bring this up unless we are alone and I say it is O.,if I let you see my face,you can _not _tell anyone except Pein and you have all of that?"

I just real Tobi scared the shit out of me,"May I ask you a question?"

"I suppose."Tobi said.

"O.K."I said,"Why do you hide your identity?"

"Because if I don't..."Tobi trailed off.

"Yes?"I asked,"If you don't,what will happen?"

He hesitated,"Let's just say...Bad things...The real me is supposed to be dead."

"Tobi--"I started,but was cut off.

"--Don't call me 'Tobi'.Call me...Obito."He interrupted.

"O.K. then...Obito,"It felt was not how I expected Tobi--I mean Obito--To be.I expected the little,immature boy I heard._That_ was the Tobi I wanted,but could not get--I mean,if he trusted me not to give away his secret the first half hour we met,then there was no way he would be the childish Tobi I wanted when we were alone_...If _Hidan would let me alone with anyone_,"_Who is the real you?"

He hesitated seemed as if he was fighting with himself to tell me or not,"I suppose I can trust real me is Obito Uchiha.I was put on a squad with Kakashi Hatake--Yes,Kakashi of the Sharingan or the copycat ninja--And a female named Rin when I was younger.I was supposedly killed by an avalanche of rocks and gave my left eye to 's the how he got the sharingan.I was found by Pein and Konan one is all I will tell you about my past...For now."

"What do you truly look like?"I asked,_very_ curious of what was under that swirly mask,"If you don't mind showing me,of course."

Tobi--I will _never_ know him as Tobi.--Reached up and removed his if I thought I was surprised by Tobi's real voice,I was _so_ much more surprised with his real was breathtaking.I could hardly say anything.I was shocked,"Wow..."Was all I could manage.

"Well?"Tobi asked.

"I think you look..."I paused trying to find the right word,"Very hansom."I smiled

"Thank you."Tobi said,flattered,as he put his mask back on.

"What are you doing?"I asked.

"Someone is coming.I think it's either Hidan or can't see the real me."Tobi said going back to his child-like voice.

"Hey, who,un."Said a unique voice...Plus the 'un' kind of gave away who it was...

*Sigh*"Hello,Deidara."I said glancing at Tobi,happy to know the Tobi behind the mask.

"Your hour's ,everyone wants to know if you've died from annoyance yet or not."Deidara sort of made me 's known me for six and a half hours,and yet,he's so overprotective of me,someone would think he's known me his whole life.

"'K.I'll be out in a minute."I called.

"Good-bye,Kimiko."Tobi said so quietly,it was almost inaubible.

"Good-bye for now,Tobi."I said just as quietly.

"Now, you leave,make it seem as though I--Well,as Tobi--Have been teribly annoying."Tobi said.

"O.K."I said,"Ugh,Tobi!Cut it out!"

"Great job."Said Tobi,first in his older,more mature voice,then in his child-like,annoying voice,"Never,Kimiko-Chan!Tobi's a good boy!"

I smiled.I finally felt like I could trust someone other then Hidan.

* * *

Deidara's p.o.v.

"O.K.,Deidara,"Kimiko said said after she came out of Tobi's room,"Hey,you know something weird?I always seem to run into you were locked out of your room,when I first met Sasori,so many other places...I just think it's weird."

"Hmm...It is kind of weird,un."Deidara said,'Unfourtunatly,it's not just by chance,but I don't think Hidan would like it--'

"So...Where's Hidan?"she asked,"I was just wondering why he isn't with me right now like he always is."

"He's in the middle of a ritual."Kimiko looked confused,so I explained farther,"Because of his religion,he has to he doesn't,he can't be immortal."

"He's......Immortal?"Kimiko asked.

"Yeah,un."I said simply,"And because of you,he has to pray twice as much."

"Why?"She asked.

"He'll explain it all later."I said,"So,because he's busy..."

"Yeah?"Kimiko urged.

"I'm going to take you to meet the next member."I smiled.I hadn't spent any time with her since she's been here.'Stupid Hidan.'I thought,then sighed.

"So...Who's the next member?"Kimiko asked,"And what's he like?So I know what to expect."

"The next member is 's...Different...From the rest of the Akatsuki."I said

"That's what Hidan said about Sasori..."Kimiko said

* * *

Kimiko's p.o.v.

'I can't wait to meet Zetsu,'I thought,"What do you mean by different?"

"Well...What can I say?"--He paused--"I guess you'll have to figure it out by yourself."He grinned.

"That's also what Hidan said...Pretty much..."I said.

_**

* * *

**_

Well...That was probably the longest chapter by far,but also probably my favorite to write so far.

_**Next,Kimiko is in for a BIG surprise when she meets Zetsu.**_


	7. Meeting Zetsu

_**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Naruto.**_

_White Zetsu_

**Black Zetsu**

_**Both Zetsus**_

_

* * *

_

Forbidden Love

_Chapter 6:Meeting Zetsu_

Kimiko's p.o.v.

"So,where's Zetsu?"I asked.

"I don't know,probably feeding."Deidara said casually.

"Feeding?"I asked,confused.'What does he mean feeding?Is he--'

"O.K.,here we are!"Deidara said.

"That was fast..."I said surprised.

"Tobi and Zetsu's rooms aren't that far apart."Deidara said.

I just looked at him as if to say 'No,you think?!?' but I didn't dare to say it out loud.

"Zetsu!"Deidara said,"Can I come in?I brought the newest edition of the Akatsuki."

"_Come in._"Said a voice I assumed was Zetsu,"**It's open.**"

"O.K."said Deidara,"I'm staying with you this 's not you I don't trust...It's Zetsu."

'O.K.'I thought,'I can do calm.'

"_Well come on._**Don't keep us waiting!**"Zetsu said.

"What does he mean'us'?Is there more than one person in there?"

"You'll see..."Deidara said grinning.

I walked into Zetsu's room and the first thing I saw was a half black,half white man with a venus flytrap around his body,'Great...This place is chalk full of weirdos...Why is it always me?'I thought as I hung my head slightly,"So,this is Zetsu?"

"Yup."Deidara said,moving ever-so-slightly closer to me,"Now stay close to 's not anywhere near here,so for a while I'm going to show you around,un."he whispered.

'Well...At least I'll get away from Hidan for a while.'I thought relieved,but it also felt kind of weird not having him near.

"**She looks...**_Tasty?_"Zetsu said,"**Exactly the word I was looking for**."

"Uhhh.....I think I know what you meant by'not the most normal person I'll find here'."I said,"Deidara,He's a cannibal,isn't he?"

"Yeah."Deidara answered.

"Uhh...Nice meeting you Zetsu,but I have to go."I said,quickly thinking of an excuse incase he asked what I had to do.

"_**We just fed anyway.**_"Zetsu said reluctantly.

"Yeah,let's go,Kimiko."Deidara said.

We left as quickly as our feet would let was _very_ fast.

"So,who's next?"I asked.

"The last one."Deidara said.

_**

* * *

**_

Cliff hanger!

_**I'm so evil! *insert evil laugh here***_

_**Well,anyway,The next(and last)member...You'll have to read the next chapter,which will be up by next week....If I remember.**_


	8. Meeting Konan

_**Disclaimer:I am not Masashi Kishimoto--If I was,I probably wouldn't be writing this,now would I?--So I don't own Naruto...Unfortunatly...**_

_**If you haven't put two and two together,the next member is...Well I guess you can figure that out for you can't,then I guess you're either to lazy,or you don't know the Akatsuki members very well.**_

_**Now that I'm done ranting,let's get on with the story.**_

_

* * *

_

Forbidden Love

_Chapter 6:Meeting Konan_

Kimiko's p.o.v.

"So..."I said,"What's the next member's name?What's he like?"

"Well..."Deidara said,"The next member's the only _female _in the Akatsuki--Aside from you,but you're not a _full _member name is Konan"

"Oh."I said,as I anime sweat dropped,'I guess I was wrong...Good thing Hidan's not 'd hold that against me for as long as I lived...'

"Don't worry about it.I won't tell Konan or Hidan about this."he said,smiling,"Anyway...I've never really talked to her that much to know what she's like,but from what the other members have said about her,well I guess you'll have to find out for yourself."

"Fine."I scowled for a minute,but then I decided that was childish,so I smartened up,"I suppose you'll be there?"

"Yeah,why?"Deidara asked,obviously confused.

"Just wondering."I said,"Hey,can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."Deidara said.

"Ha, funny."I said.

Deidara laughed hysterically at his little joke.

"As long as I can ask you one."He tryed to stop laughing,but he couldn' was hilarious.

"O.K."I was the one trying not to laugh,"Why do you say 'un' at the end of your sentances?"

"I don't ?"Deidara said,"What do you think about art?"

"Weird question,but O.K."I said,"I don't really know...I don't really have much free time."

"Sure."Deidara said,"Alright,here's Konan's room."

* * *

Konan's p.o.v.

*Knock knock*"Konan,can we come in?"

'What do they want _now_?'I thought as I looked up from my book,"Who is it?"

"Deidara and the new member,Kimiko."said Deidara.

"Come in"I said.I wanted to meet Kimiko ever since I heard Pein talk about her at the meeting.I was finally getting that chance.

* * *

Kimiko's p.o.v.

"Hey,Konan."Deidara said,unusually casual for someone that doesn't know her that well.

"Hi."I said,"Deidara.I thought you said that you didn't know Konan that that true?"

"Hi,Kimiko!"Konan kind of creeped me out,"I've wanted to meet you since Pein was talking about 's _so_ great I finally get to meet you!"

"Yeah,It's great I get to meet you, Deidara said that you were the only girl here--Aside from me--I was really looking forward to meeting you."I said as sweetly as I could.

"Am I invisible here?"Deidara asked,"I didn't think you two would get along so well,un."

"Well,tough they do."

I looked behind me and saw my 'escort' in the door.

* * *

Deidara's p.o.v.

"Hidan?"I asked,'Damn.I was hoping he would take ,You suck.'I didn't dare say that out 's immortal.I'm not.

"Who the hell else would it be?"Hidan said.

* * *

Normal p.o.v.

"Wow.I didn't think you'd know where my room was.I'm surprised."Konan said.

"Well,I do."Hidan said kind of ,"Kimiko,it's time to go."

*Sigh*"O.K."Kimiko said reluctantly,"I'll see you around,right?"

"Of course!"Konan said,"Before you came,my only friends were Pein and Deidara.I hope we can become _great_ friends."

"_Really_?"Kimiko said,"Deidara,you're not off the hook for that.I _will _get you back for like I won't forgive Hidan for what happened with Kakuzu."Hidan's face --Aside from him,of course--Laughed

"What happened?"Konan asked,curious.

"I'll tell you later."Kimiko said,knowing that if she and Hidan didn't leave now,he'd get pissed and wouldn't give her any explanation what-so-ever,"Bye,Konan."

**_

* * *

Well,the next few chapters are Hidan answering the many questions that Kimiko has,so stay tuned!Kimiko answering the many questions that HidanWell,the next few chapters will be about_**

_**This was probably the hardest chapter for me to write bacause no one really knows much about Konan,but I managed,right?**_

**_P.S.---_**

**_Dear,Michi-Tan,if you read this,I'm sorry I haven't messaged sayed that I wasn't the author of this story or somathing compleatly screwed up like that,so p.m. me with the message you sent you!_**


	9. Answers Part 1

_**Well,here it is.**_

_

* * *

_

Forbidden Love

_Chapter 8:Answers[Part 1]_

Kimiko's p.o.v.

"Hidan."I said.O.K.,I guess it was more like demanded,but whatever,"I want answers."

"Fine,God!"Hidan said,"In a minute,we should go to your room."

"Fine,but I want answers."I demanded.

"Damn,Kimiko.I didn't think you could be so demanding."Hidan seemed a little scared to me.

"Well,deal with it."I paused.I felt bad for using that tone of voice with Hidan,so I quickly smartened up,"I'm sorry."

"It's O.K."Hidan said,"What are you sorry about,exactly?"

"Because."I said,"I almost never show that side of me.I've only been like that a few times in my life,when I was with my brother."

"Who's your brother?Maybe I know him."Hidan asked,all of a sudden he seemed very interested.

"I'll tell you after you give me some answers."I negotiated,"And I highly doubt that."

"Fine."Hidan said,disappointed.

It seemed like a long walk to my new room,but I managed to go without saying another word.

* * *

Hidan's p.o.v.

'Why the hell won't she just fucking tell me who her brother is?'I thought,"Hey,Kimiko?"

"What now?"Kimiko said,starting to get pissed.

"We're here."I was to afraid to ask her what I really wanted to ask what I really wanted to,and coincidentally her new room was right there.

"Great.I can sit feet are killing me!"Kimiko complained.

"So,ask me anything you want."I said.

"O.K."Kimiko said,"What did Pein mean when he said that I had my family's kekkai-genkai in my blood?"

"You're family has the special ability to heal anyone quickly and comes as easily as breathing to you."I explained,"That's it!Your brother is Kabuto Yakushi!"

"Well,I knew that,but I didn't think that counted as a kekkai-genkai."Kimiko said,"Now I get to ask you a didn't you tell me that you were immortal?That's pretty important,you know.I'm just wondering....Also...What if my last name isn't Yakushi?"

"Well,tecnically it doesn' anyway...I know it is--Infact,now that I actually look,you kind of look like Kabuto--I read your profile.I'm nosey...Anyway,I don't know.I guess I thought you would think it was kind of weird."I said,"Why wouldn't you tell me that Kabuto is your brother?"

"I don't know."Kimiko said,"I guess I was scared that you wouldn't...Well...Think of me the same after I told you."

'Does she...Like me?'I was stunned.

"Uhh,Hidan?"Kimiko said,"Are you O.K.?"

"Yeah.I will be."I managed,"Just give me a minute."

* * *

Kimiko's p.o.v.

'What's wrong with him?'I thought,"Is there anything I can do?"

"No.I'll be fine."Hidan said.

"O.K."I said,"Do you think you could give me a little time alone?"

"Sure."Hidan said as he got up from my bed and left quickly.

I pulled out my journal I always keep with me--I had forgotten about it up untill now--And began to write:

_I was just kidnapped by the Akatsuki today.I met all of them and it seems as though the only few here I can tolerate are Hidan,Konan,Deidara and Tobi--Who scared me,but I think we'll get -in-all,I think I'll be able to live here,But then again,I might break down and run away,as if I could out run 're S-rank criminals,for God-sake!Anyway...I think Hidan likes me,and to tell you the truth...I think--_

I was interupted by Deidara pounding on my door.

"Kimiko,un!"Deidara said,"You need to get out here as soon as you can,or preferably 's an emergency,un."

I opened the door,"What's up?"

"Frankly,"He started,"I'm not sure."

"It seems as though Hidan is having an argument with Jashin."Pein said,popping up out of nowhere.

"Jashin?"I asked.

"Jashin is the reason Hidan's immortal."Deidara explained,"If he doesn't sacrifice a certain number of people a day,Jashin will kill him,un."

I was shocked...And a little the only reason he was hanging around me so much so that he could use me as a sacrifice?No.I refused to think that,but then again,the only person that could answer that mind-boggling question,was Hidan himself.

* * *

Hidan's p.o.v.

'Jashin-Sama forgive me.'I pleaded,'I had no idea that she would pop up in my life so--'

'**There is no excuse for will be punished for this**.'Jashin-Sama's voice boomed in my thoughts,'**You know women are against the religion**.'

'Yes, I promise that we were not going to do anything.I was showing her around the Akatsuki base because Pein told me is my second leader.I couldn't say no.'I tried to reason with him,but that's pretty close to impossible.I sighed,'What is my punishment?'

'**The one and only punishment**,--'Jashin-Sama started,untill he was interrupted by something on the outside.

"Hidan,please!Snap out of it!Please!"I couldn't quite make out who it was,but it was definitely female--And whoever it was,was crying--So either it was Konan or Kimiko.I had high doubts that it was Konan--I didn't really know her well enough for her to be crying--So that just left...

'Jashin-Sama,please forgive me.I will do even more sacrifices if that will allow me to be around her.I'm willing to do anything to be around her.'I pleaded,'When I'm with her,I feel...Different...'

'**I have never had a situation like this happen before in the history of Jashinism**.'Jashin-Sama boomed,'**I** **will think it over and tell you my decision when I decide**.'

'Yes,Jashin-Sama.'I answered with a mix of emotions.I was happy,relieved,so many emotions that I didn't even know existed.

"Hidan?"

I moaned.I was to in shock to say anything,but to happy to let Kimiko worry about me.

* * *

Pein's p.o.v.

"Kimiko."I said.

"Yes,Leader-Sama?"Kimiko asked,wiping away a tear.

"Heal Hidan."I said,"And that's an order."

"Of course."Kimiko said,"But my skills aren't as sharp as my brother's.I don't know if I ,do you know anything about healing?"

"Yes."Konan answered,"Let me help her,Pein.I can train her to become a better we don't act now,Hidan could possibly die."

"Konan,help everything in your power to heal him."I said,"I'm no medic,but it seems as though he's going through emotional trauma as well as physical pain."

"Of course."Konan and Kimiko said together.

_**

* * *

**_

After About Three Long Hours Of Kimiko And Konan Trying Their Best At Healing Hidan...

Kimiko's p.o.v.

We had moved Hidan into the infermiry before we got started.

"Is...He...Any better?"I asked panting,exhausted.I had used up most of my chakra.I'd need to sleep for a while after this.

"Well..."Konan said.I must have looked pretty sad about that,because she added,"I don't know right me a few days to work on him,and I'll let you know."

"O.K."I said,"Hey,Konan?"

"Yeah?"She asked.

"You're a great friend."I said.I yawned.I hadn't realized I was so tired--I thought I had just used up a lot of my chakra--Until just now,"Do you mind if I go to sleep?I'm exhausted."

"No,I don't mind at all."she said,"You've had a long day."

"Thanks again."I said,"For everything."

"No problem."Konan said,"Good night."

"Night."

* * *

_**That was a hard chapter to write.I got writer's block so bad!**_

_**Oh,'s finished,at least...That chapter anyway.**_

_**Also,I appologize if it's not the best.I got really bad writer's block,so I had to stop for a while,soI lost my train of thought.**_


	10. Nightmare

**_I think I'm going to make most of the rest of the story Kimiko's point-of-veiw.I mean,it IS about her.I'll probably keep changing point-of-views,but mostly it'll be Kimiko's point-of-view._**

**_DISCLAIMER:I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki._**

* * *

_Forbidden Love_

_Chapter 9:Nightmare_

Kimiko's p.o.v.

I walked slowly to my room,very confused about what I just saw.

'Konan said Hidan's gonna be alright,so why should I worry?'I said to myself,'I should just go to sleep.I'll fell better in the morning.'

I went to the bathroom to change and wash up,then went to my I came out,Deidara was sitting on my bed.I sighed.

"Why am I so worried about him?"I asked Deidara,as if he--Of all ,right,"I shouldn't be so insanely worried,but I am!"I groaned,then sighed,"I mean,I just met him,and I'm already,I don't know,not exactly feeling anything for him,but..."I sighed again,"Deidara,what do you think?I'm really confused,so I'd love it if you gave me some kind of ?"I made puppy-dog eyes at him.

He sighed,"Kimiko,you're to sleep.I'll come wake you up tomorrow,'k?"He then got up and started walking twords the door.

"O.K."I sighed,"Hey Deidara?"

"What?"He said.I thought he was getting irritated with me,but who knew?Not 's for sure.

"Thank you."I said,"For 've been such a big help,so--Like I said--Thank you."

"Ummm....You're welcome."He said,dazed as he walked to the door.I knew he was dazed,because he hit the wall on his way wall on the other side of the room.

"Deidara,I think the door's on the other side of the room."I said,suppressing laughter from how stupid he was being.

"Right."He that,he left.

I sighed--For the third time within ten minutes,I have to add.

I had so many questions about what had happened that many,that I couldn't even begin to think about what they all were.

'Good night,Kimiko.'I thought to myself as I drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

_"Kimiko?Kimiko,wake you O.K.?"_

_What was that voice?It sounded so familiar,and yet I couldn't put a name to the voice,so I just let it was the worst thing that could happen?_

_'Wait a minute,'I thought,'Where am I?Last time I had checked,I was going to sleep in my room at the Akatsuki I been re-kidnapped?'_

_"Kimiko,I'm here to help don't move to much,you've been injected with snake more you move,the faster it spreads,and the faster it spreads,the sooner you'll die if we don't get it out of you as soon as here while I get someone else to help me.I think it's to big a job for just me,but I'll see."_

_I tried to open my eyes,but I couldn't,so I just stayed put and let the mystery person get the venom out of me._

_"W-w-w-"I tried to talk this time,but I couldn't._

_"Yes?"said the voice,"What is it?Don't worry.I'm almost done,then you can....I don't know...Write what you're trying to say on this piece of paper."_

_I had absolutly no idea what was going on,but I almost put the name to the face that I had yet to see,but the voice was just so familiar,I could hardly stand it._

_"O.K.I'm done."the voice said as I sat up.I wrote on the paper:_

_--Who are you?--_

_"What do you mean,Kimiko?"said the voice,"open your eyes."_

_I did what it told me--Or at least,I I wrote on the paper again:_

_--I can't.--_

_" you open your mouth?"_

_I nodded and opened up.I felt a warm and slightly sticky liquid slither down my throat that tasted like a mix between honey,apple,and cinnamon._

_"Well?"asked the voice,"Open your eyes if you can." _

_I opened my eyes,and what did I see?Something that looked exactly like my ?Because it was my brother,Kabuto.I was in a mix of ,angry,and many others._

* * *

"Kimiko?Kimiko!Hello?Get up!"commanded another voice I recognized very well.

I sighed and opened my eyes.

"Deidara!"I yelled,"What the hell are you doing?"

"Waking you up."he said as if I was supposed to know that,"At least Tobi's not waking you up."

"Why?"I asked, seemed so...,wait,that was Tobi.

"You'll see in 3.2.1."Deidara pointed at the door when he said '1'.Then,out of nowhere,I heard a very loud bang and crash,"That's why."

"Well,I suppose you're right."I said,kind of relieved that Deidara cared enough to wake me up this the way I put it,I was sorta happy I didn't have to deal with Hidan,but I also felt kinda I hadn't been here,Hidan wouldn't have to deal with this,"So,now what?"

"Breakfast."Deidara answered,"And it's supposed to be Hidan's turn to cook,but,luckily,he can''s just say when he cooks,Kakuzu would rather buy take-out."

"Wow."was all I could say,"So then,who's gonna cook?"

"Probably me.I always cover for someone when they're 'unable' to cook some day."Deidara said.

"Well,what're you making?"I asked.I never got anything to eat yesterday,so I was ravenous.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know,pancakes?"

"I can make those."Deidara said,"Come downstairs as soon as you're ready."

"O.K."I said,' was weird.I didn't exactly expect these S-rank criminals to cook.'

I got ready in record time,even though I had a lot of things to do:Brush my teeth,brush my haystack of a head of hair,take a shower,change into my day outfit,and that was about I was finished,I went downstairs and smelled delicious pancakes--At least I hope they're delicious.

**_

* * *

_**

Well,That was fun to write.

**_It would've been up a few days ago,but I was chatting with a friend[And you know who you are.]_**

**_I'd also like to thank everyone who means a lot to me,and you all rock[especially you,animegirl7!And you know why.^^]_**


	11. Assignment

_**DISCLAIMER:I do not own anything in this story,except Kimiko and the idea.**_

_**Most credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto for making Naruto[and the Akatsuki].Without him,I wouldn't be doing this right now,would I?**_

* * *

_Forbidden Love_

_Chapter 10:Assignment_

"Smells great,Deidara!"I said,"Are you sure you made 'em?"

"Ha,funny."he said.

"What's wrong?"I asked,"You don't seem like yourself."

"Nothings wrong,_persay_..."Deidara said.

"Yeah,right."I said,"Why can't you just tell me?"

"It's...Complicated."he said,"Uhh...I'll tell you after you eat,O.K.?"

"Fine."I said,'I'm so sick and tired of waiting,but if I say that,Deidara probably won't tell me,and that would suck.'

There was a long,uncomfortable pause.

"So how are they?"Deidara break the silence,I guessed.

"They're great!"I said,a little over-enthusiastically.

Deidara grinned,"Good.I'm glad you like 'em!"

After I ate,Deidara took me to Pein-Sama's office.I,personally,was kinda what I heard,no one went into his office unless they were called.

"Deidara,"I started to ask,"What's going on?"

No answer.I had to look over at him just to make sure he was still didn't seem like a quiet type.

"Kimiko,"I must have been Pein-Sama,"Please come here.I would like to speak to ."Whoever it was must not have wanted Deidara there,for some reason.

"Yes?"I asked,rather confused.

"I know it's sudden,but I need you to go on a mission for else here can go because what I need you to do will recognize them,and we can't have probably don't even know you."

"Yes,sir."I said,"What do I need to do?"

"You need to go to the Village Hidden in the Sound and get information on Orochimaru."He said,"for example:Why did he leave Akatsuki,why did he found his own village,who works for him,stuff like as soon as you can."

"Yes,Leader-Sama."I said,"But,wait a if someone sees me that I can't beat?Do I flee?Call for back up,what?"

"Depends on the opponent."he said,"If you're completely sure you can't defeat them,then yes,flee,then I want you to come back here as fast as possible,and tell I'm not here,then get some of the stronger members."

"Yes,sir."I said as I left.I had quite a few questions,but I kept them to 's when something dawned on me.

"Hey,Kimiko"said Deidara as calm and laid-back as he could manage,"What's up?"

"Oh,like you don't know."I snapped.

"Kimiko,what's wrong?You seemed so...Happy earlier."he asked almost on his hands and knees begging,"Please, me."

"Fine,"I sighed,"Pein-Sama says that I have to go on my first mission here what's worse,I can't bring anyone with 's completely solo."I groaned.

"Wow."Deidara said.

"Wait...What were you all stressed about earlier?"I it wasn't the mission,then what could it be?

"Uhh...I didn't sleep very well last night."he said quickly,"It's nothing."

Yeah,like I really believed that line of crap.

"So what's your mission?"

"Nothing special,infact I think it's gonna be kinda dangerous...What I have to do is infiltrate the Village Hidden in the Sound and spy on Orochimaru.I'm supposed to find out a bunch of information on him and who's stupid enough to work for him."

"Interseting..."

_**

* * *

**_

Well,here it is.

_**I know it's not the best[and I say that at the end of almost every chapter,but whatever....]but at least I put it up here.I was on a tight schedule,and I kept chatting with a very good friend of mine[and you know who you are]**_

_**This might be the last chapter for a while,because I might start working on Unknown Mysteries,but also,I might just work on this,because it's turned out MUCH better then I expected when I first posted it.**_

_**PM me or take the poll on my profile and let me know if you want me to keep working on Unknown Mysteries.**_


	12. Reunion

_**Well, I gotta say that I'm sorry I've taken so long to put this up here, but I had VERY bad writer's block…..**_

_**So anyway…Enjoy!**_

_**Also… I know it's not that good…I have a hard time thinking sometimes…Especially since school started… Also, I'm sorry it's so short...**_

_

* * *

_veForbidden Lo

_Chapter 11:Reunion_

I was in my room packing for my mission. I really didn't want to go. 'Why in the hell do I have to go alone?' I thought, 'Ugh. I really hate this right now….'

Just then, someone knocked on my door, "Kimiko, can I come in?'

I half-expected to hear Deidara, but it wasn't quite the same tone. It sounded…Deeper… I was confused.

"C'mon. I'm about to be found. I'm not supposed to be out of bed, so if you just let me in for a few minutes…." The voice trailed off.

"Fine. "I said simply.

The door opened and the man I saw wasn't Deidara--Who I had kinda hoped for--It was another man. He was taller and his hair wasn't as long. It was silver and slicked back neatly. There was only one person I knew with that description. Hidan. I was dumbstruck. Dumbfounded. So many emotions rushed at me too fast. I didn't know what showed on my face, but I didn't care. _He _was here, and that was all that mattered to me right now. The one and only Hidan was here--out of his bed and away from Konan's care.--Because he wanted to see me. I wondered idly if she even knew he was here. I didn't care, though. I was just selfishly happy he was here.

"Hidan, Aren't you supposed to be in bed right now?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I heard from Konan that Pein-Sama sent you on a mission. I wanted to say good-bye to you in person."

"Wow…" Was all I could say. I was in a mix of emotions. I still wasn't quite sure which one showed on my face.

"I know." Hidan said. I knew I was being kinda selfish--Wanting him to be here when he wasn't supposed to be.--But for once I didn't care. I was just happy to hear his voice, "Well, I just wish Leader-Sama wasn't so stupid about this. I wish I could take your place."

"Don't worry about it, Hidan." I said, "It's not your fault he can be kinda stupid from time to time."

"Well, I guess you're right." Hidan concluded, "I should let you pack."

"I guess…" I said. I was being strong. On the outside, it seemed like I didn't care, But on the inside, I cared immensely, "Good-bye, Hidan. I may not even come back for a while, if at all."

"Good-bye, Kimiko." Hidan said. He seemed like he was trying to look strong, too.

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

Aww…Poor Kimiko.

_**Well, I hope you liked it. The next chapter should be up soon, but I might also start another story for Twilight. Keep a look out for it!**_

**_Remember to reveiw!_**

**=3**


	13. Decision

_**DON'T BLAME ME, BLAME THE STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK!**_

_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Not me.**_

* * *

_Forbidden Love_

_Chapter 13: Decision_

I was in tears as he left my room. _Why? Why does he have to do this to me and--more importantly--himself? _I sighed _Why can't he just….Ugh, what a pain in the ass. Why does he tourture everyone like this? His being miserable isn't very good. For anyone. Especially himself._

"Kimiko, may I come in for a moment?"

"Umm…okay?" I was to much in shock to realize who it was.

The door opened almost so quietly I had a hard time hearing it.

"Kimiko, I'm aware of how this mission is affecting you, so I suppose I can give you the opportunity to take _one_--and I can't stress that enough--other member." I finally looked up to see not Pein-sama--Who I had expected--but Tobi…or was it Obito? Madara, maybe? I didn't know, "Not Pein, Konan, or myself, but one of the other members. Not Hidan, either." he said, backtracking, "He does not feel well enough to go at the moment. I'm very sorry." he added at the very end. He must've seen my expression.

"Of course." Was all I was able to say.

"You have until tomorrow to decide who you will be taking." he said, walking towards the door.

"Yes, sir." I said. I knew _exactly_ who I was going to take with me.

I was up almost all night worrying about why Pein said I wasn't allowed to bring anyone along with me when he assigned the mission the first time.

When I woke up that morning, the smell of pancakes and waffles was drifting through my open door….Wait, didn't I close it when I went to bed last night? Well, whatever. I didn't care. I had to announce who I was planning to take with me on my mission.

**

* * *

**

That Morning…

I walked into the small kitchen and saw that everybody was sitting around the almost- too-small mahogany table. I was glad to see that everyone was there, even Pein-Sama was leaning against a counter top.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, everyone?" I asked, "I would like to say something. Um… Leader-Sama…. Well, I hope everybody here has heard about my mission. Can I see a show of hands of everyone here who hasn't?" No one raised their hands. "Well, that just makes this easier. Leader-Sama has informed me that I am allowed to bring one other person with me… I've decided by who has been there for me the most since I've been here. I was restricted to everybody _except_ Leader-Sama, Konan, Tobi, and Hidan. I'm sorry, Hidan, but you just aren't well enough to go on a mission. So, anyway… like I said, I have based my choice on who has been there for me the most, so I choose Deidara. My reasoning is the fact that you have been by my side as much as you were able, and I thank you." I paused, "Hidan, I my have chosen you, but I didn't for two reasons. First of all, you aren't feeling well enough, and second of all, you've just been… a little _too_ overprotective over me and I find that… well… annoying. I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Kimiko-Chan." Deidara said, "I appriciate the fact that you feel comfortable enough to coose me.""You're quite welcome, Deidara-San." I said, "I suppose we should go as soon as we can, Leader-Sama?"

"Leave tomorrow at the break of dawn." Pein said

"Yes-sir." Deidara and I said together.

_**

* * *

**_

Well, I'm sorry it was kind of short, but, like I said before, BLAME THE WRITER'S BLOCK, NOT ME!!!!!

_**I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Next chapter will be up as soon as is possible for me.**_


	14. Hard Goodbyes

_**Read. Review. Enjoy.**_

_

* * *

_

Forbidden Love

_Chapter 14: Hard Goodbyes_

_Ugh. Why, why, why? Why do _I_ have to do this? It's so… so-- _My thought were interrupted by a knocking on my door.

"Kimiko? Can I come in?"

"Um, okay, I guess."

The door opened and I saw the one person who I shouldn't have been happy to see.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to say good bye. For myself." he said, "So, what are you doing?"

"Just finishing packing." I tried to let some type of acid into my voice, but I was unable. I wasn't sure why I felt this way about him. It was wrong. It was against him and his religion. I wasn't quite sure what to think about all this. It was all coming to quickly.

"Well, I guess I'll see you when you get back?" Hidan said--it was more of a question.

I hesitated. "Maybe. It all depends on what happens during the mission. If I come back, then great. If not…" I wasn't quite sure how to finish. I knew if I _did_ finish, Hidan would never let me leave. I couldn't have that.

"Okay. Bye, then."

"Goodbye."

I turned my back to him. Why? Well because I couldn't have him see me like this--with tears in my eyes, threatening to pour down my cheeks. It was bad enough I had to leave so soon, let alone leaving him here, alone--sort of--to fend for himself--sort of--and away from me--although it was against his religion. Salt water was close to overflowing my eyelids. I just _couldn't _let him see me this way. I _couldn't_!

"Aw, shit. Look, Kimiko, I gotta go. They're looking for me. I'm sorry"--he looked as though he had to force the word out--"really, I am. It's just that--"

He was cut off by a really annoyed sounding Konan saying, "HIDAN, YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR RELIGIOUS ASS BACK HERE THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME, I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!!! IT'S POSSIBE, I CAN FIND A WAY!!!!!!"

"Wow…" we said together. Hidan continued because I didn't trust my voice from breaking, "She seems pissed. I'm sorry, Kimiko. I really am. Bye."

I just nodded slightly. I had just realized--with great shock--that I had to say good bye to everyone else in the base. Aside from Deidara, of course. I wasn't ready. I couldn't do it--straight faced, anyway.

_Oh my god! I cannot do this. It's to hard on me. I just have to do it. I _have_ to. I have no choice._ I thought as I zipped up my bag and carried it out of my room. I _could_ do this. I had to. I had no choice.

I walked down the stairs to the living room to find--to my luck--just about everyone there. _That was lucky._ I thought. I didn't know it was going to be so easy. Well, in a sense.

"Um, everyone?" they all quieted down immediately at the sound of my voice, "I just want to say good bye to everyone because I may not come back from this. And if I do--which would be a miricle--it wouldn't be for a long time. Thank you all for being so nice to me, and I love you all."

Tears had started streaming down my face at an unstoppable pace. I _knew_ I couldn't do it strait faced.

At almost that exact moment, Konan was on her feet and crossing the distance between us. She embraced me in a tight--but gentle--hug. She kept saying, "It's gonna be okay, Kimiko. It'll be fine. You just have to be strong like the rest of us."

As soon as she said 'be strong like the rest of us', I pulled away slightly.

"What do you mean, Konan?" I demanded.

"What do you mean what do I mean?"

"By how you _all"_--I emphasized the word--"Have to be strong. What do you mean by you _all_?"

"Nobody here wants to see you go, Kimiko. Everyone loves you. Even Kakuzu." Konan shot a glance at Kakuzu and grinned, then looked back at me, "It'll be okay. I promise."

I sighed, "Fine. Goodbye everyone. I love you all. Remember that." I glanced over to where Deidara was sitting. "C'mon, Deidara. We've gotta go."

"Right, un." he said. He got up off the armchair and with that, we left.

_**

* * *

**_

Well, Kimiko's finally left on her big, somewhat mysterious mission. I hope you enjoyed, and if you like it, please, please, PLEASE, review. It doesn't help much if you don't. I mean, they only make me go faster.

_**But I really do hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Also, The first person to review my story [with a GOOD review] will get a special prize.**_


	15. Beginning of the End

_**For the record, I have had rather terrible writer's block, so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Plus, my internet connection was down for a day or two, so , I wasn't able to post anything.**_

_**Anyway, here it is, the newest chapter of Forbidden Love! Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

Forbidden Love

_Chapter 15: Beginning of the End_

"I love you all, but I have to go now. I've put this off for far too long. So, like I said, I love you all." _Especially you, Hidan._ I added mentally.

Everyone hugged me goodbye--even Hidan and surprisingly, Kakuzu--then Deidara and I left.

As soon as Deidara and I left the base, of four things I was sure. One: Hidan was in love with me. Two: Deidara was jealous of Hidan because he liked me as well. Third: I wasn't quite sure why, but I think I was in love with Hidan. And fourth: I was in the middle of a love triangle between my best friend and the one who wasn't even supposed to be in love with anybody. It was wrong, but I couldn't control what people thought of me. I couldn't believe I was already leaving, and for what? To risk my life to get information on Orochimaru--and I hardly even knew where the Village Hidden in the Sound was, so I was glad I had Deidara here to help me--and be away from Hidan, who surprisingly I was sad to leave.

"Well, Kimiko?" I heard Deidara ask, "What do you think?"

"Sorry, I zoned out. What?"

"Why do you think Hidan's been all over you? I was kinda… um… wondering… if…well… you and him don't work out, I'm availab--"

"Wait, wait, wait. What? Me and Hidan are _not_ together, do you hear me? We never have been, and we never will be, so just drop the subject." I said rather harshly. I looked over slightly to see what expression Deidara wore on his face. Nothing. No thing. Nada. Zip and what ever other word in the English language that was even slightly similar. Just a very blank expression. Like always… when he wasn't joking around, or in choking range of Tobi.

I hesitated, "Deidara?" He looked over while I concentrated on the ground and slowed my run slightly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

He seemed a little surprised, "Uh… it's okay. Don't be sorry." He paused, then had a different expression on his face. More… joking, "Have you heard about the goldfish that went bankrupt? Now he's a bronze fish."

I tried to smile, "Nice." I was still rather shaken by my having to leave so soon after I first got there, but it was nice to have some time to think for myself.

"It's getting late." Deidara said suddenly, "We should set up camp."

I hadn't realized how late it had gotten, or how tired I was all of a sudden, "Yea, I guess so. Where?"

"Uh, here's fine."

"Okay. I'll get the fire started if you set up the tent."

"'K. And whoever finishes last has to--"

"Give the other a kiss." I suggested randomly.

"Okay!" He seemed more than eager then to take on that bet.

After a few minutes of Deidara and I goofing off, we decided to really get to work.

I was just messing around trying to start the fire, when I noticed that Deidara was being rather quiet. And it wasn't just because he was concentrating, because he was done--wait, he was done? Wow. _That was fast._ I thought. Wait, if he was done, then didn't that mean I had to kiss him? Man, that wasn't quite what I expected. I thought he was going to be slow, but, oh no. He just _had_ to pick today to be fast, didn't he? I sighed and crossed the distance between us to fulfill what mess I just made. I had to kiss him.

"Kimiko, I'm not gonna hold you to that, you know."

"Yes you were and you know it."

He smirked, puckered his lips and--to my advantage--closed his eyes.

"Okay, then. Here I come." I said seductively. I almost burst out laughing due to what I was thinking of doing.

"OW!!!! KIMIKO, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!"

"You said you wouldn't hold me to it."

He was fuming. It was sorta funny, actually. I had to try as hard as I possibly could just to hold back my laughter.

I was about to burst when suddenly, a loud bang echoed through the trees.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked in shock.

"Kimiko, I'm shocked. I thought Hidan was the curser of the akatsuki." He sneered playfully. Or, that's how he wanted it to sound I think.

"Shut the fuck up, Deidara. Or do you prefer DeiDei?"

"Oh, c'mon. That's hitting below the belt."

"Who said anything about belts? Besides, this may be important. We've gotta go check it out, like, now."

"You're right. Let's go."

"Hey, Deidara?" I asked as we were running through the trees, "Have you ever heard anything like that during one of your other missions?"

"Not that I know of… Hm. Wonder why…"

"I see…"

We were mostly silent from then on until we got to where we think the noise had come from.

"Oh, shit." Deidara finally said.

"What?" I was scared now. I hoped it didn't show on my face.

"We're at the one place you do not want to be at if you're a new ninja. Trust me. I came here when I was first starting out. It's not a good place, Kimiko. You have to leave. Now." He looked right at me with a strange expression, then whispered, "Go find the rest of the akatsuki. Tell them what's going on. Please. For me."

I couldn't comprehend any of it. It was all too much. I was finally able to whisper almost inaudibly, "No. Deidara, I won't just leave you to die. I can't. I won't. It would hurt me too much."

"Kimiko." he said firmly, but softly, "You have to leave. I can't--"

His words were choked off by something--I wasn't sure what it was--wrapping around his neck.

I wasn't sure if I should've run, or stood my ground. But whatever I chose, I had to do it fast.

"Ah, Kimiko. It's so nice to see you after I've heard so much about you." a voice coming from the shadows said that sounded like it was trying to persuade me into something. It kept talking, "I would love it if you came inside and made yourself right at home. You're almost like family. If I had any." Whoever it was grinned manically and laughed the same way.

I just stood there like an idiot, probably with my mouth hanging open.

"Please, dear Kimiko, close your mouth."--Yup, my mouth was open. I closed it--"I wouldn't want you to get sick before you fulfill your duty to me."

"Yes. You should be happy. Just think; that could've been you." the second shadow gestured to Deidara, lying on the ground, probably dead, "You're just lucky he spared you."

"Wh-what?" I asked like an idiot.

"You heard me." he sneered.

"Wait one moment. I believe proper introductions are in order. We know her rather well, but she has no clue who we are."

"Of course."

The second shadow walked a few steps closer to me. Just enough so his face was in the light.

I gasped.

_**

* * *

**_

Ha-ha, cliffhanger!

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**=3**_


	16. Surprise

_**I personally think this has gotten off to a great start, and I'd like to thank everyone who took the few minutes to review. There are only two people who have done that regularly. Michi-tan and animegirl7. Thank you both!**_

_**There's not much else to say, so enjoy and review. **_

_

* * *

_

Forbidden Love

_Chapter 16:Surprise_

As the second shadow walked into the light, I was frozen in terror, shock, and slight relief that they weren't going to kill me. Yet. And for which, I was grateful.

The second shadow came out of the shadows and into the sun. As I realized who it was, I gasped. He wasn't quite what I had expected, but that was only one of the many reasons I was shocked. He looked nothing like I remembered. His hair had gotten longer, and he just looked older than when we were kids. I was surprised at how much he had changed. My mouth was probably hanging open right now, but I was to much in shock to care. I hadn't seen him since I was very young. It was shocking to see him now, looking death in the face, realizing that he could kill me at any moment. Defiantly _not_ how he used to be. He used to actually_ care_ about me and others, but now he was working for the one and only Orochimaru. I couldn't believe him. I was in a mix of emotions. Relief because I knew he was alive. Terror because he could kill me at any given moment. The feeling of being backstabbed because he presumably just killed my best friend. More terror because I just realized that I was right about possibly not coming back from this mission. My brother might kill me right here and right now, or he might drag it out and make it last a lot longer than necessary, or he could wait to kill me and take me by surprise. It was really up to him. I figured--well, hoped--he would spare me because I happen to be his sister and only family member left, but one can dream, right?

"Surprised, Kimiko?" he asked.

"Yes, actually, I am." I said as calmly as I could manage.

"No surprise there…" He said so quietly that I almost couldn't hear him. Thank god for my incredibly enhanced senses, although I wasn't quite sure why I had them. Then he began to speak louder, "I don't see why you are so surprised to see me here. Ever since I left you all alone, I've been here, training myself for if this had ever happened. It's a good thing I've prepared my self." He went into a fighting stance. I copied him, just incase he decided to attack.

"Come on, Kimiko, don't fight." he crooned, "You and I both know who would win that fight."

"Shut up, Kabuto." I said. I was in too much shock to fight, but I knew deep down that I _might_ have a chance to beat him. Maybe not _kill_ him--that would hurt me too much--but I _did_ stand a chance to beat him. He was just too cocky and stupid to realize that. Even as his little sister, I was able to beat him. Easy. But the real question was whether I had the heart to kill my own big brother. Probably not. But I would teach him a lesson--to not put me down just because I'm his 'little sister'.

He chuckled, "Not likely."

"Fine. We'll just have to do this the hard way."

"Come now." Orochimaru crooned, "Kabuto. You got your wish--Kimiko showed up, and you get to do what you wish of her."--Kabuto looked shocked for a second, but then recomposed himself--"Now, do what you wish. I must leave."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru. "Kabuto said as Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Why are you here, Kabuto?" I asked.

"I think I told you that already." he said with a smirk on his face, "The real question is 'why are _you_ here."

"I don't think you really need to know that." I snapped.

"Come on, Kimie." he crooned, "You really think you'd be able to hold me off for long enough to run away? I highly doubt that."

He shocked me the second he said my old nickname. I hadn't gone by 'Kimie' in a _very_ long time, and I was surprised that Kabuto still remembered it after all these years.

"Actually, Kabuto, I don't think you give me enough credit. After all these years, I've been fending for myself. So I wouldn't go running your mouth like that."

He chuckled again, "Oh, Kimiko, you crack me up. Of course you were left to fend for yourself. It's not like anyone would actually want--" That set me off. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was charging at my brother with the rasengan and the intent to kill. I was pretty sure he would just dodge it like he always did when we practiced when we were kids, but what he did surprised me greatly. He just… pushed my head like you see in a lot of cartoons. Now if that wasn't embarrassing--although no one was there, still--then I don't know what is. Or at least, Kabuto _thought_ it was me. I jumped on his back, and held a kunai to his neck. What he3 was holding was just a shadow clone.

"What was that about nobody wanting me?" I taunted.

"N-n-n-nothing, Kimiko…" He said. I assumed he had surrendered, so I got off of him. I didn't drop my guard, though. I still held the kunai.

"So, now what? Are you gonna hold me hostage? Have me serve that complete moron like you? What?"

"It depends on what Orochimaru-Sama wants to do with you."

"I see." I was slightly skeptical, "What would _you_ want to do with me? He said it was all in your hands, not his."

"Very true. I suppose I will have you…. Well, I don't know right now. I'll have to think. I will think and let you know what I think in the morning."

"Fair enough."

_**

* * *

**_

Wellp, now you know who the shadows were unless you already knew. I hope it wasn't to obvious… Now……. PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!!!! IT IS YOUR BESTEST FWEND!!!! But really, let me know what you think. If you review, I'll go faster.


	17. Taking A Little Break: Author's Note

**_Hello readers of 'Forbidden Love'. I would like to take a minute to tell you all a little bit about some of my up coming stories. _**

**_First, I'd like it if you would all go to my profile and take the poll at the top. _**

**_Second, I may not update for a while, due to the fact that I've had bad writer's block, and the last chapter I uploaded wasn't the best. I'm aware of that. I was running of vapors, I guess you could say._**

**_Next, I'd like it if you went to my deviantART profile and looked at my gallery. There's a link on my fanfiction profile. _**

**_I'd also like it if people would start reviewing this, because… well… I just think it's not right when someone doesn't review a story just because they 'don't have much time'. I mean, if that person has enough time to read a whole chapter--and some chapters can be rather long--but they think they 'don't have enough time' to write a quick review, then that person is just lazy. And if you've done that to me, and you read this and decide not to read it anymore, then fine for you. I'll keep on writing my stories. I don't care. I mean, if you have constructive criticism, then go ahead! Let me hear it! That I wouldn't mind, but for someone to say something along the lines of, 'I don't like it.' 'It's bad.' 'It's too sappy.' or 'Ugh. Why is she even going through with this? It's not good. I hate it and wont read anymore.' is just going a little too far. I haven't yet had anyone say anything bad, but I'm just hoping that no one does. _**

**_What else… hm… well, for the next few parts of 'Forbidden Love', It will be through Hidan's eyes. Nothing against Kimiko, but I can't think of much else. When I get an idea, I'll write it down, and go to Kimiko's point of view. But, for the time being, it will be Hidan's point of view._**

**_Oh, right. Kimiko would like to say a few things. Take it away, Kimie._**

**_Kimiko: Thank you, Emo-Puppet-Girl. Well, first of all… I DON'T LIKE HIDAN!!!!!!! Deidara's my best friend--and I think he may like me--but I do not like Hidan. Just thought I'd get that off my chest. Okay, so Emo-Puppet-Girl has received a couple comments about how some words are missing, I'd like to tell you that the problem is solved! Glad I was the one to tell you that._**

**_Kimiko: And finally, If you don't review the story, I will hunt you down personally and beat you so hard that you'll be sneezing out of your bellybutton. Now… will you review? Yea. I thought so._**

**_Me: Well… thank you, Kimiko. Now, I have a couple more things to say. Well--like Kimiko said--I really hope you decide to review. It would make me really happy, and it makes me go faster._**

**_Well, like I said, I will be writing in Hidan's point of view for the next few chapters._**

**_Thank you for reading. _**

**_=3_**


	18. Sure As Hell Didn't See That One Coming

_**Don't blame me. I've had writer's block for a long time. That is why I haven't updated in a long time. If you have any questions, concerns, or just want to give me any extra praise, PM me or review the story. Thank you.**_

_**Oh, and a warning, this chapter MAY be a little gooey, but I try my hardest to not make it so mushy. I also made it with more swears, because it's Hidan's point-of-view, and you know how he is, right?**_

_**I give full credit to Stephine Meyer for the title of this chapter. The name comes from a chapter in 'Breaking Dawn', which is the fourth book in the Twilight series.**_

_

* * *

_

Forbidden Love

_Chapter 18: Sure as Hell Didn't See That One Coming_

_Why did she have to go so soon? _I thought as Konan was checking me over. _I just can't see how Pein could've done that to her…. To _me!_ I just don't understand it…. I mean, I'm not even supposed to like her, let alone wish she was here! Man, my life is so screwed up… _I sighed as I thought about Kimiko.

"Well, you look fine." said Konan, "You can go back you your room now."

"'K." was all I said. It seemed like a long walk to my room, although it was right down the hall.

I had just gotten to my room, when all of a sudden there was a knock at my door. That was when I heard the one question from the one person I knew I didn't want to see.

"Hidan-Sempai? Can Tobi come in? Tobi's a good boy."

"Ah, I don't give a shit." I said. And it was true. I didn't care. I was already in a shitty mood, and Tobi probably wouldn't make it any better--just worse. Much, Much worse.

The door closed and all I saw was some small kid with a swirly orange mask.

"Look, Hidan-Sempai, I know you're sad about Kimiko-Chan, but you should come to my room."

"And why the fuck should I?"

"Tobi thinks it will make you feel a little better."

"Fuck off." I was in no mood to be locked in a room with _that_.

"Okay, it's Hidan-Sempai's loss." he turned to leave, "Oh, and Pein-Sama is looking for you." he called over his shoulder as he skipped out of my room. _Skipped._ I didn't understand him sometimes...

"Great." I muttered under my breath, _Why the hell does he wanna see me? What the hell did I do this time?_

When I got to Pein's room, he was waiting for me outside the door. That was odd. He usually just waited at his desk. I had a bad feeling about this…

"Hidan. I have rather bad news for you. It's about Kimiko. You see, Deidara went with her, and… well… Deidara was attacked, and we believe that… Kimiko has been held hostage."

"Well, who the fuck is it?"

"Orochimaru and Kabuto."

"Great, Snake-Boy and his 'play-toy'." I paused, "So where do I come into this?"

"We want you to go and get her back, if you can. It's for the best, and I still don't forgive Orochimaru for leaving the Akatsuki. And--"

"Oh, so this is all just some fucking thing about how you don't _forgive _Orochimaru?" I was really fucking angry now. He wanted me to go and well, not quite risk my life, but something similar, because he was pissed Orochimaru left."

"No." he paused, "I want you to get Kimiko back from Orochimaru, and use force if necessary. But I _do _want you to give him… something to think about."

The second he said that, I knew automatically what he meant--Get Kimiko and hurt Orochimaru and Kabuto. I could do that. No Problem, "So when do I leave?"

"At the break of dawn."

"'K. Let me get whatever I need, go to sleep, and then I'll go."

"Of course. Good luck, Hidan."

As he said that, I knew I was dismissed. I didn't have much to get ready, but I did want to practice fighting--_without_ having to use my ritual for once. _That_ would probably be hard.

I left to go to the training field, and I hadn't been there in a long time. I usually use my ritual, but Orochimaru knew it well, and I had to try not to use it. I had to find a new way to fight.

As soon as I got to the training field, I saw Itachi. Perfect.

"Hey, Weasel." I said with slight acid on my tongue.

"… Shut up, Hidan."

"Why do you say, like, never more then ten fucking words in a fucking sentance?"

"… That is none of your business. What I do is up to me, and no one else. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Wait. I need someone to train with. I'm trying not to use the ritual when I fight. I know, it's confusing. I don't care. It'll help get Kimiko from the clutches of Orochimaru. I mean, he knows my fighting style. He'd be on top of me in a second if I decided to use my ritual. I'm willing to do anything for her."

"… You like her a lot then, am I correct?"

"Right on the spot, as always."

He chuckled slightly, "Of course I am. Now, you would like to train with me?"

I didn't answer. I charged at him with my scythe. He dodged, exactly like what I would expect from Itachi Uchiha, and I turned in mid air and tried to hit him. If it had been a real fight, I would've hit him, but I stopped about an inch from his face.

"… Not bad."

"Thanks, I guess." I paused, " Aww, _shit_! I gotta go help Tobi with some completely pointless shit."

"HIDAN-SEMPAI!!!! TOBI NEEDS HELP!!!! HIDAN-SEMPAI PROMISED TO HELP TOBI, 'CAUSE TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!!! ISN'T TOBI A GOOD BOY, ITACHI-SEMPAI?!?!?!?!"

"… If that's what you wish." Itachi said in a monotone. Then, he whispered quieter with a little more emotion, "Good luck. It's Halloween next week, and he can't decide on a costume. I suggest the giant piece of candy or the sign that says 'I'm a good boi'"

"…. 'K…?" I was surprised. He usually didn't help me like that. I wondered… Could he really want me to go and get Kimiko? I was too distracted by… it… to really care.

"HIDAN-SEMPAI!!!!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, YOU LITTLE………" from what I had heard--and experienced--we aren't allowed to be mean to this… kid. I just didn't say anything out loud.

"Hidan-Sempai! Tobi can't find Deidara-Sempai Anywhere! Can Hidan-Sempai help?" he was close to me by now. Man, that kid had a set of lungs, alright, "Does Hidan-Sempai know where Deidara-Sempai is? And Kimiko-Chan?"

"Uh…" I wasn't sure if I was supposed to tell him, "I don't know, Tobi. Go ask Pein-Sama."

"……… Okay!" he was always so god dammed happy. It sickened me to a certain extent…

I went to bed early that night--I wanted to get a decent night's sleep.

The next morning was strange. The one thing that had stayed on my mind all night--I was up all night after I woke up at about midnight--was the nightmare I had. I usually didn't really fuss over nightmares. They just didn't bother me. But this one did. It was different then all the others.

_

* * *

_

Flashback……

"_Hidan? Are you awake?"_

_It seemed as though I hadn't heard this voice in a long time. It was a somewhat high toned voice._

"_Hidan? C'mon. I know you're awake. You're so stubborn sometimes."_

_My eyes fluttered open. I saw a girl about seventeen or eighteen with long dark hair and eyes as black as onyx staring down at me. She looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it…_

"_Are you okay?" she asked._

"… _Yea, what happened?"_

"_You mean you don't know? I found you lying out here, seeming like you were either lost, or lost something, and was looking for it. Which one is it? Oh, I'm sorry. Don't answer if you don't want to. I just realized that I'm pushing you and you're obviously hurt. I'm sorry…"_

"_It's okay. I'm fine," I replied as I attempted to prop myself up on my elbow, only to find out I shouldn't have done that, "AH--"_

"_Oh! Are you okay? You seem hurt. It must be your arm it's broken. Oh, you probably don't know who I am. I'm--"_

_Flashback End……_

* * *

"… Hidan?" the voice that asked had startled me, and I must've jumped about a foot into the air.

"What the fuck was that--" I paused when I turned and saw who it was, "Oh, it's you, Itachi. What do you want?"

"… I heard about what happened to Kimiko. Pein-Sama told me to tell you to leave. Now. Go get your lady." he said. I could've sworn I saw him smile slightly.

I nodded stiffly, "Okay. Oh, and Itachi? Thanks. You know how awkward this has been for me. You're the only person that's actually been near my side since Kimiko left--aside from Konan, but I can't exactly tell her my problems, now can I?"

"…" was all he said. He could be such a mute sometimes!

"Yea, well, I gotta get goin'. My girl's being held hostage by some molester. She might even get brainwashed like that idiot, Kabuto!"

"… You know, Kabuto is Kimiko's older brother." he began. I was dumbfounded, "He left her when she was about five or so years old. She was just found lying on the street. I'm not sure who found her, I just heard her talking about that in her sleep one night."

"Wait, so you were _eavesdropping_ on her in her sleep?"

"… I suppose you would think that, but you are wrong. You see, we sleep in rooms across the hall from each other, and she sleep talks. Rather loudly. I'm surprised you have yet to hear it, what with you sleeping in the same room, just across the room. You must be a heavy sleeper." He seemed like he zoned out, so I just left.

I felt like I should leave, so I said my final goodbyes, and almost left. Pein-Sama stopped me. Said he wanted to talk to me.

* * *

**_Yes, It took a while. I'm sorry. I've had writer's block. And_**

**_NO I don't just say that. I also don't have much time to be on the computer anymore because of school. XP Stupid school. Well, I may post the next chapter soon, but I don't know._**

**_I know, I ended the chapter a little abruptly, but I really wanted to post the chapter._**


	19. What Will Happen?

_**Well, What to say?**_

_**It is still in Hidan's point of view.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Forbidden Love_

_Chapter 19: Will She Come Back?_

I'd been wondering what it was going to be like if I ever had to rescue Kimiko for any reason whatsoever. I've gone through all the possibilities--kidnapping, held hostage, taken by Orochimaru, and so many others. Yet, now, here I was, going to get her from Orochimaru.

I walked out of the Akatsuki base and into the sun light, only to see Deidara limping towards the base.

"… Deidara? What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you died or something when you were with Kimiko. What happened?"

"I just barely got away. I was injured, but I'm alive. That's the good thing. The bad thing, is that Kabuto and Orochimaru have Kimiko. Are you going to get her, hm?

"Yea. So?"

"Just checking. I gotta tell Pein about this!"

"He already knows. You have to get treated, then you have to come with me. I'll go get Konan and--"

"No. Go alone. I don't want Kimiko knowing I'm alive. Not yet. She needs to be strong. I'll go see Konan, hm."

"Whatever. I'm out."

"Later."

I left, and in no time, I was running through the trees.

I made it to my destination in about an hour, and I was tired. I paused for a minute to catch my breath, and went right on into the building. I guess it was more of a rock formation made into a base, and it was much worse looking than the Akatsuki's base, although that was saying quite a bit. Konan kept the place spic and span.

"Hey, anyone there?" as soon as I said that, I could've slapped myself. Being me, I tended to say a lot of the wrong things, but I kept on talking like an idiot, "If Kimiko's in there, I want you to bring her out now!"

"Oh, Hidan, so slow, as always. You see, she has joined me," said a snake-like voice. Orochimari, obviously, "Kimiko, why don't you show him what you've done?"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru," said a female voice. Out of nowhere, a girl came out of the shadows and into the light. It was the one and only Kimiko, "You see, Hidan. I don't need you to protect me anymore. You may not have noticed it yourself, but I have. You've been assuming that I was weak and unable to protect myself. Well, incase you have yet to notice, I am very able to take care of myself. I am _better_ now. I'm with my brother, and I feel as though I belong here. Unlike in the Akatsuki, in which I had been treated like a newborn baby."

"Kimiko…"

"Don't start with me, Hidan. I am in no mood to play games." she got into a fighting stance, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Kimiko, I don't wanna have to fight you." I paused. If I knew Kimiko, I wouldn't have to do much to get her to talk to me, "I just want to talk to you."

She looked at Orochimaru, "May I?"

He nodded, "Kabuto, allow us to… make plans for our next… movement."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said. They turned and walked into the base.

"Kimiko, everyone wants you back, especially Konan, Tobi, and…" I trailed off, pondering if I should tell her about Deidara.

"And?" she asked skeptically.

"And Deidara. He's not dead. He faked it so he could came back and get a squad to come after you. He says that he's sorry," I confessed. I couldn't stand to see her like this.

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really? Well, I don't care. I'm not coming back, Hidan. You'll just have to go tell--"

I jumped on her and pinned her down. "Kimiko, you've got to snap out of it! He's got you brainwashed. Don't you see? If you hadn't been, we'd still be in the Akatsuki base, taking orders from Pein. You just have to--"

"Hidan," I just noticed that she'd sounded different earlier. Her voice was higher pitched, but it was back to normal now, "Don't _you_ see that I'd like to come back, but I can't! I'm not brainwashed, I'm trying to stay alive. I _would_ come back, but Orochimaru has made it so that only people he allows out of the area are allowed to leave. I promise you this: if I ever get the chance, I _will_ try to leave, I will! I would now, but he can see. What he said earlier about him and Kabuto going to make plans, that was code for 'let's watch them and make sure that they don't let Kimiko leave'. He's _watching_ us, Hidan. I can't just get up and leave. He would have Kabuto, or someone else, come after me and get me back, no matter what."

"Yea, but, Kimiko. I--"

"I'm sorry." she paused, "Now can you please get off of me?"

I got up without saying a word.

"I'm sorry, I really am."

I nodded. I'd never been at a loss for words, but there's a first time for everything, or so I'd been told.

I decided I should go back to the base and tell everyone the bad news.

**.:xXx:.**

I made it back in about an hour and a half, because I was moving slower than normal.

"Where's Kimiko?" Asked Konan when I got back.

"Bad news. She refuses to come ba--" I was cut off by someone pouncing on me.

"Hidan!"

"Who the hell is that?!" I yelled.

"Who do you think, moron?"

"I don't know who the fuck it is! Why the fuck else would I ask?!" I looked, "Kimiko?! What the hell? I thought you weren't allowed to leave, or something!"

"No, that wasn't me. It was my clone!" she said as she got off of me and crossed her arms, "I snuck out in the middle of the night! You'd think that he would have more security."

"You don't really seem like the kind of person to do that, Kimiko," Konan said.

"Yea? Well I did. Don't you make me come over there now," Kimiko joked. Then, she got serious, "Didn't you say that Deidara was still alive and he was here?"

"Yes, I am,"

"Deidara! Oh my God, are you hurt?"

_She seems more caring about him than me. What the hell is _that _all about_? I thought as I hung my head in mock shame.

"Oh, Hidan, don't worry. I'm sure she likes you too, she just thought Deidara was dead, and, I mean, come on. He's her best guy friend here. You probably would, too." Konan said.

"Hidan," Pein said, "I have a mission for you. Come into my office and I will give you all of the details."

I nodded, and followed Pein into the base. We walked to his office, and when we got there, he closed the door.

"Hidan. I have received word that there are ninja tracking us. They are currently in pursuit, and in the meadow about a mile from the base. What I want you to do is go after them and get rid of them somehow. I don't care if you kill them, just make sure that they do not reach the base. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," I said.

I started to walk out of his office, but he stopped me by saying, "And take one other person with you."

I nodded and continued walking. I didn't stop until I got outside.

"Kimiko. Pein wanted me to tell you that we have a mission together. Now. Let's go." I said.

"Um, okay." she said.

_**Kimiko's pov.**_

_What the hell?_ I thought. I looked at Konan. She shrugged.

"Okay, Hidan. Let's go." I said.

We left in about ten minutes.

"So what exactly is this mission?" I asked when we were running through the forest that surrounded the Akatsuki base.

"We have to go take care of some ninjas that have been tracking us, or something. Pein didn't give me the names of them, but you might know 'em."

"Interesting," I said. I didn't know what else to say.

We ran for another mile or so, until Hidan said, "'K. They should be around this corner. I say that you walk around the trees and see who it is, while I stay here and wait for the signal."

"What's the signal?" I asked.

"I don't know, just do something and make damn sure I know that it's the signal," he demanded.

"Okay, damn," I said. I walked a few steps and saw the few leaf shinobi I knew, "Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, what are you doing here?"

Ino answered first, "We should be asking you the same question. We're only a mile or two from the Akatsuki base!"

"I asked you first, Ino. Shikamaru, why don't you tell me?"

"Well, we were sent here by Lady Tsunade to track and destroy the Akatsuki. It's a drag, but it needs to be done. Now why are you here?"

"I was taken by the Akatsuki. They just left me here, and I've been forced to fend for myself for two days, or something like that. I'm just glad I found you here. I need you to take me back to the leaf village"

"Uh," Choji turned to Ino, "Should we? For all we know, it could be a trap."

"Choji. Kimiko Yakushi is _not_ the type of person to trick anyone," Ino said.

"Please…" I pretend-begged.

"Of course," Ino said.

"Oh, thank you so much," I said. I walked towards them, and tripped, "OW! Oh, I think I broke my ankle. Ino, do you think you can fix it?"

"I'll try," she said. She walked towards me, and I could tell Hidan knew that was the signal.

"Ino! Look out!" Shikamaru cried. He pushed her out of the way, and I moved as well. I went behind Hidan, and he attacked Shikamaru who was where Ino was.

Hidan had an evil look on his face--one I'd never seen when he was around me. He ran towards Ino, but she dodged his scythe, jumping back next to Shikamaru and Choji.

"Well, not quite what I had expected." Ino said sarcastically as she scratched the back of her neck.

Shikamaru gave her a look. "You're kidding, right? And, Ino, aren't you the one who said that she isn't the kind of person to trick anyone?"

"Oh, shut up." Ino said, giving Shikamaru the same look he gave her. "I think we just need to focus, or we'll get killed."

I rolled my eyes. Hidan did a face palm.

"AHH!!!!" I screamed, being attacked, and my hair being pulled. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, YOU FUCKING BITCH?!?!?! LET ME FUCKING GO!!!!!!" I threw whoever it was that had attacked me on the ground, and took a kunai to her neck in mere seconds. "Don't. _Ever_. Do that. Again. Do you hear me? Make one false move, and you die."

She had a frightened look on her face, and it almost made me want to kill her right then and there. I slowly moved the kunai closer to the skin on Ino's neck, then stopped, frozen in shock.

_What's happening to me…?! I used to be a pacifist, for God's sake, but now, just look at yourself, Kimiko!_ I thought in horror. _Let her go, drop the kunai, and run…! Just run!_

I did as I was told, even if by my conscience, and dropped the kunai at Ino's feet. I slowly took three steps back, whispered, "I'm sorry, Hidan…" almost inaudibly, and turned my back to this fight scene.

"Kimiko…? Where are you going…?" I heard Hidan call, but ignored him.

I ran. Ran until my legs almost gave out from so much running. Ran away to the one place I knew I could hide out for a while--Konanagakure.

_**Wow. That took a while. Sorry for it taking so long, I hadn't really had the chance to type this story in particular, with my other story and all. Plus, I rewrote the fight scene in this chapter, and I wasn't planning on having it go as it did, but I like the way it came out, nonetheless. Well, I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up, but I will post the next few chapters of the other story soon. Anyway… click that little green button and write a quick little review. You know you want to!!!**_


	20. Run Away

_**Yikes, I think I forgot to mention a while ago… This whole story takes place about four or five years after Naruto gets back from training with Jiriya… I have no idea if I spelled that right but to be honest, I can't say I care. Haha~ So that means that the Nine Rookies are about 19 or 20 or so. But how does that make everyone in the Akatsuki alive? …Well, they never died yet, and… I don't know, but just assume that Naruto was training for longer than two and a half years. Yea, let's go with that. XDD**_

_**And my excuse for not updating is at the bottom.**_

_Forbidden Love_

_Chapter 20: Run Away_

I ran and I ran, but it didn't seem like I was fast enough. It was like one of those dreams where you're running and running as fast as you possibly can, but it never seems fast enough, and you end up in whatever doom you're running from. In that sense, I knew I would never get away from the pain of leaving so many good friends – and a cannibalistic plant-man who wanted to eat me – but I knew that this would be best for me. I knew that I should not be with him, and I knew he wasn't supposed to be with me. It was considered a sin to him. I hated him now. After he'd led me on for so long, he just let me down. I didn't think he was the type of person to do that, but I suppose I was incredibly wrong.

_Why…? Why did I have to run away, though? It had to have been a misunderstanding, right?_ I thought, not wanting to admit to the truth. I knew it was not a misunderstanding. Though I hardly knew what had happened myself. It was all in a daze.

I kept running, not stopping for anything, until I reached the gates of Konahagakure.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" said one of the two men that was standing guard at the gate.

"My name is… not important. The reason I am here is because I have just escaped from the Akatsuki's grasp. Please…" I looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please, help me."

The two men looked at each other for a moment, then nodded, "Of course. Please, come this way." one of them said, as he gestured to me to follow them.

"Thank you." I breathed as I followed the man into the large village. We walked in silence until my 'escort' stopped in front of a large building. I'd seen it before I'd moved to Kumogakure, and it brought back so many memories of my brother, before he joined Orochimaru. He would take me around the village, showing me all of the buildings, the businesses around, and sometimes took me to Ichiraku Ramen when we were done. These thoughts brought a sad smile to my face.

The man brought me up a flight of stairs, and we walked a bit until we came to a large door with the kanji of fire on it. The man knocked on the door, and said, "Lady Tsunade, may I come in? I have a girl here that has just escaped from the Akatsuki."

The door opened, revealing two women. One had short black hair and black eyes. The other one had long blond hair in two loose ponytails with golden eyes.

"Ah, I see." she said, looking up from the scroll she was peering at. "Please, come in."

I walked in, a bit unsure about what to do.

The man who had walked me here closed the door, and left the three of us to talk.

"Please, sit down." I did as I was told, knowing her power in the village and her brute strength. "So. You are an Akatsuki runaway?" The blond asked, her gaze locked on me.

"Yes." I said simply. She looked like she wanted more information, so I said, "I was taken by two members of the Akatsuki named Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. I don't remember much of what happened, but…." I trailed off, thinking about Hidan.

"…yes…?" Tsunade prompted.

"Hm? Oh…. Sorry. It was nothing." I said.

The black-haired girl, Shizune, looked up from a clipboard that she was writing on and looked at Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade?" she asked. "What do you think…?"

Her eyes were closed, and her hands were folded on the large, wooden desk.

Finally, she opened her eyes, and looked me straight in mine. "I see. I suppose I could have you stay here for a while with a team of our own ninjas to guard you during the day."

My face lightened up, and I jumped up from my chair. "Really…? Thank you so much, Lady Tsunade…!"

She nodded. "But, first, we need to do something about your look. You'll be too easy to recognize if the Akatsuki come looking for you." She turned to Shizune. "Shizune, find her three ninjas to guard her, stat!"

"Yes, milady!" Shizune said, running out of the room. I sat back down, and folded my hands in my lap.

"Now," she began, "in addition to changing your look, you will also go by an alias-A fake name. I, however, have no idea how to go about it, so…. What do you have in mind as your alias?"

I gulped. "U-um…. Well, I have never done anything like this, so…. Would my middle name work? As my alias?"

She nodded.

"Well, uh, my middle n-name is… Hikari." I stuttered, slightly embarrassed by my middle name. "M-my last name. What will work for that…?"

"Hmm…." Tsunade groaned, presumably thinking about what it would be. "Tsukikon. Meaning moon soul. Therefore, your full alias name will be Hikari Tsukikon[1]. We will soon find you a new look, but for now, you will wait here until Shizune gets back with your ninja squad guards."

I nodded, stood up, and did a small bow. "Thank you very much, Lady Tsunade."

She nodded to me. "As long as you understand that you will have to meet with the village elder, Danzo, and I and tell him of this as well."

I nodded. "Of course."

"Lady Tsunade, may I come in?"

"That must be Shizune. Yes, come in." she said as I turned, and the door opened to reveal Shizune, and three other ninja that I didn't recognize. One had short-ish black hair and wore… interesting clothing. The next boy had spiky blond hair and whisker-like marks on his face. He wore a somewhat goofy grin on his face. Then, there was a girl with light pink shoulder-length hair and, unlike the other two, wore her headband as if to hold her hair in place – like a hair band. "You picked them?"

The blond boy, who had once wore a goofy smile on his face, now hung his head in a way that reminded me of what Hidan used to do.

"Yes, milady. There were no other ninja squads left, and they just… they wanted to do it. I couldn't deny them, and they are stronger now that they have Sai with them." Shizune said.

Tsunade sighed. "Well, Kimiko, these three will have to do. I'm sorry they're not the best we've got, but they're going to have to work."

The blond boy growled slightly. "Aw, c'mon! We're one of the best squads in the village! I-"

"Oh, Naruto, would you JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?" the pink-haired girl yelled, taking the blond boy, who I now assumed was Naruto, in a headlock. I stifled a laugh. "Please, don't mind him, Milady."

"Sakura-Chan, I think you should let him go. His attention span is about as big as his penis – in other words, tiny. Same as his brain." the black-haired boy said, smiling fakily.

The pink-haired girl, Sakura, glared at him, but let Naruto go. Naruto glared at the black-haired boy, too, and pointed at him angrily.

"LEAVE MY PENIS OUT OF IT!" Naruto yelled. "THE ONLY REASON YOU RIP ON IT IS BECAUSE YOURS IN EVEN SMALLER, SAI, YOU IDIOT! AND WHY, AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, YOU STILL –"

"Naruto!" the pink haired girl interrupted, hitting Naruto on the head.

"Now, Kimiko, even before your change, these three will need to know exactly what you look like, and at least one of them will need to be with you at all times. That is where you come in, Sakura. Will you feel comfortable with her around you when the two boys cannot, Kimiko?"

I nodded. "When… am I going to go through that… change…?"

"Hmm…" she mumbled. "Soon – as soon as possible. Most likely in the next three days or so."

"I see…" I said. "What do you have in mind for my alias?"

"Something like this would suit her, I think," Sakura said, handing Tsunade a picture.

"Why do you have this with you?" she asked, taking the picture, and nodding.

"Well, milady, I was told that we were going to be guarding a female, who had to use an alias, and… well… I had this picture lying around, and I thought I would bring it. You know, as reference." Sakura said, looking down at her feet and folding her hands behind her back and blushing slightly. "It's a picture of my cousin."

"Hm… I see," Tsunade said, and she turned to me. "What do you think, Kimiko?"

She extended her arm, handing me the photo. I took it, and was intrigued by what I saw. _This could work… this could work well…._

The girl in the photo had short midnight blue hair, and bangs that nearly covered her eyes. On either side of her bangs were long strands that went to about her hips. Her eyes were a piercing blood red, and she had the longest eyelashes I'd ever seen. Overall, she was very pretty, and I knew for a fact that this would work, at least for a bit.

"Lady Tsunade…" I said, probably interrupting whatever she and the others were arguing about, "This will work. I'm sure of it. If the Akatsuki send anyone after me – and I have a feeling I know who they would send – this would certainly fool them. At least for a while."

She smiled. It was a somewhat evil smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"All right then!" she exclaimed, jumping up from her high-backed chair. "Sakura, Shizune, let's get started tomorrow! But let's let this poor girl get some rest. I have the feeling she's had it rough for a while. Sakura, are you okay with her sleeping at your home for the time being?"

Sakura nodded. "Of course!" she turned to me smiling, "Kimiko – er, I mean Hikari – I have the feeling we'll get along great!"

I just had to smile back. It was the first time in quite a while that I was able to feel like I had people around me who really trusted me. And, to be honest, I trusted them as well. Especially Sakura.

After we made arrangements for my "makeover," Sakura and I went to her house.

"Welcome home, Sakura."A smiling woman said, who I presumed was Sakura's mother. She had the same light pink hair as Sakura, and the same friendly green eyes. She wore a faded yellow apron over her deep purple calf-length dress. A pretty woman; it was easy to see where Sakura got most of her looks from. "Oh, who's this? A friend?"

"This is… Hikari Tsukikon. I was told by Lady Tsunade to watch over her for a while. She's kind of on the run from the Akatsuki, so we have to change her look. That's gonna happen tomorrow. Till then, I was asked to let her sleep here, in our house. Is that okay?" Sakura asked as her mother looked me over.

Sakura's mother smiled. "Of course it's okay! Supper's nearly ready, so you two can go wash up and I'll call you two down when it's done."

"Okay, thanks, Mom!" Sakura replied as she grabbed my arm and nearly dragged me to a bathroom, and we washed quickly.

We finished just as Sakura's mother called us down.

Sakura and I climbed down the stairs leading to the family room, she told me, and on to the dining room. There was as decent sized table that could fit six people – one on each end and two on the sides. The table was covered with a light yellow tablecloth, which was covered by three bowls or what looked to be Miso Ramen. A simple meal, but it worked, especially when you realize you hadn't eaten in nearly two days.

"Come, eat, eat," Sakura's mother said to us, though mostly me. "My apologies for this not being the best meal, but I was told that Sakura-Kun's father wasn't going to be able to make it home in time for supper, and I was planning for it to be just Sakura-Kun and I."

"That's quite alright. I haven't been able to have anything to eat for quite some time, so I'm grateful for what I can get." I replied, breaking my chopsticks. "I've been living alone for almost my whole life, so I've had to fend for myself. I never was able to get a lot, but what I could get was plenty enough for me."

"Oh, Hikari-Chan, I didn't know it was so rough for you!" Sakura said, hugging me. I stiffened, not entirely sure how to take it, but then relaxed, knowing that it was merely a friendly gesture, at loss for better word.

After that, we all ate in silence, making only small talk when either Sakura or her mother was uncomfortable with the silence. I was used to it, living alone.

After we ate, Sakura's mother thought it was best of the two of us went to bed. Apparently, we were "overworked and needed sleep," quoting Sakura's mother.

We walked up the stairs and down the hall to Sakura's room.

"Hey, Hikari-Chan," Sakura whispered when the lights were out. The full moon was shining through the large window enough to serve as a light.

"Hm?"

"Why are the Akatsuki after you, huh?" She had turned on her side to look at me and propped herself up on her arm.

"Well, I was told when they first brought me to their base, but I don't remember much. I was much too frightened to pay much attention. But what I remember was the leader saying that I had "untapped power" or something. Actually, I don't really remember anything." I admitted.

"Wow," Sakura said, still looking at me. "Well, wanna hear something of my experience with the Akatsuki?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"Well, to be honest, it didn't happen to me, but I heard it from a friend of mine – do you remember Naruto from earlier?"

I nodded again.

"Well, he was in the hospital, and Sasuke Uchiha was there visiting him, when Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, and his partner showed up looking for Naruto. Sasuke and his brother fought, and Sasuke ended up in the hospital, which was, like, the third time or something that year. It was a long time ago, though, and since then…." The trailed off with a sorrowful expression on her face.

"Then what?" I asked, rather confused.

Sakura looked out the window, "He left. He was 'seeking more power' and was offered something, I guess, by Orochimaru. Nobody's seen him since."

Wow…." I said. "Wait, Orochimaru?"

"Sadly, yes," She said, looking back at me.

"My brother's with him…. He left me when I was very young. To be honest, I had no idea what happened until I got a letter from my foster father after he had me go to the Village Hidden in the Clouds…."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sakura said, hugging me.

"It's really okay. I mean, he wasn't that close when we were taken in. Now that I think about it, I don't remember him ever really being that nice to me." I frowned.

"Well I'm still sorry," Sakura hugged me again, and this time, I hugged back.

We didn't say anything else that night, and I prepared myself for the largest change of my life.

_**My Jashin-Sama, I'm so sorry about not updating in a while! See, my internet went off for a long while (I nearly died… no joke…. Haha. That's when I'm actually typing this ^.^) and I just haven't had the chance to update with school and such. What a pain. BUT! I'm on summer vacation, so I should be able to update at least this story and a little somethin' somethin' else XDDD**_

_**Anyway, I like how Sakura-Chan and "Hikari" are getting along. I personally think it's sweet. ^.^ I originally didn't expect it to end up like this, but I like how it's going ^.^ I'm also going to be referring to her as Hikari now. Don't like it? Substitute "Hikari" for "Kimiko"! Personally, I prefer the name Hikari to Kimiko now, but whatever.**_

_**So, anyway, please review and let me know how I'm doing! You can kind of tell where I started writing after the long time – just before Tsunade hands Kimiko the photo. Personally, I think it's best, the latter writing. The former is… well, it's not bad, but it's better later on, don't you think? ^.~**_

_**Seriously though… why does Sai-Kun make fun of Naruto's penis? Meh, things to ponder. XDD Maybe I should Go Google It! – Vocaloid reference~!**_

… _**Wow, long author's note. Well, it was longer when I was typing it….**_

_**Okay, so in all in this chapter, there were about 2,990 words and about 6 ½ pages. And that's with spaces between the paragraphs~! Huh, probably my longest chapter yet! Haha! **_

_**So, again, please review! I really wanna know what you guys think of the story's progression thus far! 3**_

_**Longer author's note O.o**_


End file.
